


Everlasting Love

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: End Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Another short, last Memory Situation between a Hunter and an(his) Angel.





	Everlasting Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another short last Memory Situation.  
> I am really sorry that after so Long without anything this is what i come out with but it just overwhelmed me suddenly and i am just happy that i can write again after Summer Heat and Stuff had thrown me a bit off the tracks... ^^!
> 
> This Story might trigger some of you and i am sorry for that but i needed to get that out never the less.  
> And as usual this is no Beta and i still haven't become a native. ^^!

Everlasting Love SPN FF

 

There isn’t much to say as they met again.  
Years, long Years of knowing each other and fighting side by side had told both of them everything they need, could know about the other one.

Castiel’s eyes are still blue like the sea, or the night sky. His Hair, although lined with grey has still those slight locks as if undecided to do the full course.  
Dean smiles amused, remembering how Sam had mentioned that once.

*Sam…*  
For a moment the only left Winchester hesitates, loosing it in the memories of the old days.  
As they had been all together, as Jake has been around, as the Bunker still had existed and their friends had still visited.  
There is a sad tone/note beneath the few good things that are saved in the Hunters mind.  
He smiles, long lost the ability of crying…

Castiel walks closer, imitating the other men’s expression.  
He had always been good at that, Dean thinks.

“hey buddy…” He greets with a hoarse and weak voice.  
Dean had knew Castiel would be there, would be there just in time.  
The Winchester knew for years that it would be like that.  
He is not surprised but relieved that finally his time has come.

After being Michaels Vessel, after fulfilling his fate in becoming the Archangels sword, Dean had seen so many of his Friends and Family dying, One after another and only a few at old age.  
He had never thought to be one of them, he had never thought that there would be another ‘Curse’, Torture and punishment for his collected guilt.

But it had been. One that Dean found the most cruelty of them all.

Castiel had explained it to him as they had watched Sammy burn, he had explained that Dean would not be able to follow his Brother this time, not matter how desperately he would try.  
And the Angel had been right…  
Death had avoided the Human for a long, long time, leaving the Hunter to watch all of the others go, leaving him alone and powerless, helpless to the Natural Order.  
He, the one left Exception on Earth, well the last of two.

Dean looked at his old friend taking a chair and sitting down next to him in that old Hut the Winchester was now calling his own.  
Far away from any Civilisation, far away from any other Human, alone in the wild, waiting while the World has changed more and more.

“You look good.” Castiel announces, not as an opener, just the way he still sees the Human, Dean knew.  
The Angel had not changed, not much though, aside his Vessel that seemed to age just like Dean did.  
It was something the Hunter had appreciated but it seemed a bit strange now after hundreds of Years.  
Years that the Angel had never been far, Dean knew.

“Liar…” The Hunter hoarsely and with amusement answers.  
“Cass…” Dean went on, a bit weaker, due to the efforts of speaking in general.  
“…could you…..can I see you again…”  
The blue eyed, constantly watching the Human is tilting his head in irritation, a gesture Dean still loves to see.  
“…the old …days…” Dean helps and follows as Castiel is changing without hesitation.

The Angels hair turns back to black, his eyes becomes brighter and his hunched over body straightens, just a bit as the wrinkles and scars on his skin disappear.

There isn’t much Dean is regretting in his life, mostly because he is not looking back or rethinking things. It had never done him any favor.  
But there are things that the Hunter never had managed to bury down deep enough in his dungeon of Secrets.

He smiles, although there are tears in his eyes.  
Castiel has not changed over all those years, he thinks.  
In fascination and flooded by memories Dean is looking at that young face of an Angel, the same face that had looked in disbelieve and serious worry at him in that barn, so long time ago.

The expressions are still faceless and it is calming for someone who is avoiding Emotions, who still is afraid of the pain they can cause.

His arm is heavy as Dean weakly lifted his hand, reaching for the pale cheeks of the Celestial who had been by his side since… forever, so it seems.

There isn’t much Dean is regretting…

They had never crossed that line of Friendship, Dean had never done the short needed step to allow him this mercy, this luck and happiness in life.  
He had never made a move, and neither has Castiel…

There isn’t much Dean is regretting, although his tears giving away the lie…  
It is the last one the Winchester is holding to.

They were Warriors, they were Killer, Monsters and both of them had carried their own guilt and burden like a shield they had forgotten how to let down…

Castiels cheek is soft, no stubble at all in this still young features and Dean is smiling as the Angel takes the already cold human hand into his, the deep blue eyes burning into the Winchesters heart as the Celestial Creature is guiding the now slender and bony fingers to his lips…

\----

One Tear, running down the Hunters face is all that is left as Castiel watches the bright soul heading towards Heaven, a home the Angel doesn’t belong to anymore…

End…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaYTNsS_m2w


End file.
